Future Staring! Episode 55
After another few hours, night has arrived with stars twinkling and the moon shining... Samantha) ...Just like old times, Wolfgang... Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) So what do we do? Wolfgang) About? Samantha) Our life... Wolfgang) Well...We just look at the stars... Samantha) I know we've done that before, but now...LOOKING AT THE STARS DOES NOTHING! ( Wolfgang's head turns to look at Samantha ) Wolfgang) ... Samantha) ...Sorry, it's just all this... ( Interruption ) Wolfgang) I know, I know...I know...We've lost our home, you've lost everyone in your family...Except me, the police are after me, we're separated from everyone else, Cookie could be dead, we don't have much to eat, your that "p" word, I'm still missing some of my family, and so many of our allies are against us... Samantha) ...That's a lot more then it is... Wolfgang) Yeah...But back to the stars... ( Wolfgang turns his head towards the stars ) Samantha) ... Wolfgang) Samantha...You do know staring at the stars is like staring into the future... Samantha) Like Wolf, aren't you... Wolfgang) Yeah, guess it's a family gift to come up with these... Samantha) That doesn't mean our child will be like that...Right? Wolfgang) Maybe...Anyways, back to my quote...Staring at the stars is like staring at the future, as time goes on, you get closer and closer... ( Samantha starts to look at Wolfgang again ) Wolfgang) And maybe then, our problems will be over... Samantha) Yeah and I know only one star who helps...Wolfgang, that star is the brightest one...That star is you...You've always been there for me and you've always changed my feelings... Wolfgang) Then I guess you're the moon...You fill me, made me who I am, and I just love you... Samantha) I love you too... ( Samantha moves over and lays closer to Wolfgang ) [ Meanwhile, at Nintendocan's home ] Crystal) I miss Cookie... D= Ray) Why did she have to die D= Nintendocan) ... You still have Chip though... Crystal) But not the others... Ray) And what about Uncle Blue and Samantha...What happened to them... Nintendocan) I wish I knew... ( Bendo and Airzel walk into the living room from the hallway ) Bendo) UGH...WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT SO ing MUCH! Mike) =O ( Crystal covers her ears ) Ray) IT HURTS! Nintendocan) Bendo, please watch your language around the kids... Bendo) And here I was ordering you around ( Bendo leaves ) Airzel) Shade, we're buddies and all, but did you really have to shake me! Shade) I did my job, so yeah... Crystal) Uncle Airzel? Airzel) Uncle? Ray) Yes, Uncle Airzel! >=D Chip) WOOF! Airzel) I'm not your UNCLE! Ray) OH YES YOU ARE! Crystal) Dad said you were, a while ago... Airzel) You're so...ERR! ( Airzel leaves ) Mike) They're having a bad day... ( Crystal pets Chip ) Nintendocan) Be right back, sleepy head needs to go to bed... ( Nintendocan leaves with Alice ) KNOCK, KNOCK! ( Someone bangs on the door ) Heated or Colden? Episode 56 Grade of Future Staring! Episode 55? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Samantha Category:Wolfgang Category:Nintendocan Category:Crystal Category:Ray Category:Alice Category:Bendo14 Category:Airzel-of-Haos